Trapped
by dannyxsam fan
Summary: A ghost that wants to be freed, An enemy with a deadly knowledge, A girl failing to keep a promise, A friend whos been betrayed, Lost loved ones, A sister who protected to often, It all leads to one person... Danny Fenton.
1. Prologue

Prologue, some time in the Future

I ran through the hallway covered with mirrors,

So many doors,

So many right, and so many wrong,

Which one to choose,

I didn't know I just kept running,

Running for dear life,

He was watching me I knew that but I kept running knowing absolutely well that I was doomed,

It pained me to know it had to work out that way,

I was getting tired and I stopped and fell to the ground from exhaustion,

He appeared in front of me looking down as I looked up,

Tears falling down my cheeks,

He smirked

I cried

Then I passed out

Now I'm Trapped in here

I promised him I would stop this from happening

Obviously I didn't

Just thinking of him scares me as well as making me cry

I love him

I hope he knows that.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Trapped**____**Chapter 1**_

It was a dark day in Amity Park it had been raining for the past few days and there was no sign that it was going to clear up anytime soon.

Sam had been writing her creative assignment out while her parents were there.

It's how she dealt with them these days, just sit in her room and do a project since Danny and Tucker were at some boy's thing.

Probably a camp while she was here stuck with her preppy prissy parent's she wished they would just go on their stupid trips, but unfortunately when she wants to be left alone they pick then to be there.

"Why am I stuck with such a family?" Sam said to no one in particular.

There was a knock at the door and she realized it sounded familiar "Come in"

Sam sighed as the door opened 'it's probably my mum' she thought "Hey Sam, did you miss me?" Sam turned around in her chair then jumped up and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Of course I missed you Danny, but I thought you were supposed to be home in a fortnight?"

"I was but I got kicked out, I'd rather not say why and leave it there if you don't mind" Danny muttered.

"Okay… you left Tucker by himself" Sam asked him.

"Nah! He got kicked out too; I think he'll miss his new girl though"

"Really, he got a girlfriend, anyone we know"

"No she's not his girlfriend any longer and it might've happened, but her names kairi, She's pretty nice"

"Huh?"

"You know for Tuck, where've you been?" Sam giggled and went back to her desk and closed her folder with her assignment in it then went and sat beside Danny on her bed.

"I thought it was for boys though?"

"It was originally but some of the girls were being bitchy and stubborn and sent them to ours for straightening up, ya know"

"Sounds like Paulina could use a bit of that" Sam remarked and danny replied with a quite chuckle.

"Funny you should say that, she did get sent to ours and she kept annoying me with her stupid flirting"

"Really, that's annoying is it?" Sam said in an interested sarcastic type of voice. Danny didn't pick up the sarcasm in her voice and replied

"Yes it's so annoying!" Danny said dramatically.

"Danny your so cute did anyone tell you that" Sam said sarcastically and watched Danny's expression turn from surprisement to shyness then he got it and his final expression was his bored sarcastic one "Thanks Sam, yes people have told me that, a thousand times!"

"Really?" Sam said with actual real surprise in her shaking voice.

"Yeah, by many people and of course there's you"

"When did _I_ call _you_ cute and actually meant it?"

"Let's see there's kindergarten and year two, and every so often from there, you even said it a few months ago." Danny smiled

"Serious"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many times you've done stuff like that, seems you never noticed"

Sam frowned as she looked at her lap, 'Why can't I just get over him, he's my best friend and I'm already jeopardizing it with showing him my thoughts about him, maybe he'll find out if I keep doing this, I need a distraction, but what?'

"Sam are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sam are you alright?" asked Danny concerned, since she didn't look up at him like she used to.

"Sam, please answer me" Danny felt like crying when she looked up with that saddened look on her delicate pale face.

"Danny I'm fine, really, don't worry about me" she managed to murmur, keeping in the tears that so desperately wanted to fall down her cheeks.

"Sam I know there's something wrong, so don't put on your indifference face cause I know your lying to me, your sad and I don't know why, it pains me having to see you like this, it's depressing" She started crying, she tried so hard not to, but they fell like rain on a stormy day, just like today.

Danny held her tight as she buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out, he also cried but silently, they stayed like that for what seemed the whole entire day but really in reality was half an hour.

Danny put his head on top of hers and started humming a soothing melody and rocking her in his embrace, he stopped humming and before he could say what he wanted to Sam, her phone went off and she pulled away to answer it. It was Tucker, Danny looked at her patiently and she told him it was Tuck. "Hello" she answered with as much happiness that her voice could gather "Hey Sam, just telling you that I'm back from that camp" Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny before answering "I know Tucker, Danny said you got kicked out" she said sarcastically hoping that Tucker would get it that she didn't want to talk right now and he did. "Okay Sam we'll talk later, bye" and she hung up on him and put the phone down beside her bed and Danny decided to say what he was going to say before, so nothing else would interrupt him.

He looked up at Sam who was staring out the window "Sam can you promise me something?" she looked up in surprise at him and nodded "Depends on what it is" Danny nodded before continuing "Well Vlad's been trying to get to me lately and sometimes he succeeds, it's frightening cause he makes me do some pretty horrid stuff".

Sam looked at Danny shocked with horror and shook her head "so what's this promise you want me to agree to then?" she asked impatiently and sighed "whatever happens, promise me that you'll always remember that I'm not the one doing it, it's just me being controlled by Vlad" she stayed silent and Danny didn't know whether that was good or not. "I promise, I won't blame you for anything when you're being controlled" she whispered softly "Can you also promise me that you'll help me with Vlad?" he asked her and she turned around a tear going down her cheek "What am I supposed to do Danny? Threaten him?" Danny sighed as her whispering words hit him hard; he looked into her eyes then asked himself 'What the hell could she do?'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny was at his house sitting on his bed thinking about his thoughts at Sam's house and insensitively telling them out to her.

He had flown faster than he had the ability to turn bright tints of red on his cheeks.

"God, Danny you're so stupid, why on earth did you have to just ask her, and seriously what can she do to help with Vlad!" He threw his hands in the air and let them fall ungracefully beside him.

At that moment his door opened and in came Jazz, she elegantly closed it behind her. She looked worried but calm all at once.

She joined Danny on his bed and he just looked up at her, watching her fiddle with her fingers which Danny had been taught by the one and only Jazz, that fiddling with your fingers meant you were scared and that they usually were hiding something tragic. They shared an awkward silence until Danny decided that she wasn't going to talk without him starting it. "Jazz, what's wrong?" He knew it had to be bad! A tear rolled down her cheek as if to exaggerate the fact that the news was bad and upsetting.

"Uh… Danny, mum and dad, they… they were in a Car accident. Danny's face was pure shock mixed with sadness.

Jazz felt the same way when she first heard the news. She put her arm around Danny and pulled him into a half hug, he buried his face on her shoulder and a few tears slipped out. "Danny, there's more" Danny was reluctant to move and hear the dreaded words creep out of her amazingly pale white lips, but he eventually showed her he was ready to hear what she had to say and pulled away from her and waited like a puppy dog waiting for his trainer to come home.

"Dad's, Dad's not with us any more but mum's in hospital" she smiled slightly hoping it would make him feel at least a tiny bit better, while knowing it failed miserably because he hugged her and started crying out streams of pain filled tears. Once he had stopped and pulled away from her he headed to his draws and got out a new shirt and pair of jeans as well as some socks and boxers, and went into the bathroom, leaving his sister on his bed alone.

Danny enjoyed the hot running water wash away his thoughts for the moment while he got clean and soapy smelling, he enjoyed showers because you didn't have to worry about much or get your thoughts sorted out. It was like a separate room made only for you, mentally and physically.

He finished washing himself up and turned off the warm water of freedom and got out and dried himself and got dressed into his freshly clean clothes and started to brush his teeth with his favourite minty toothpaste, he brushed, spat and rinsed, put his toothbrush away and headed back to his room thinking Jazz would be there but she had obviously moved, which was made obvious by the noise of a toaster downstairs. Once he found Jazz eating a slice of toast with jam on it he sat down in front of her and dropped her car keys on the table so she would understand what he was thinking before she'd question him.

She looked at him and nodded and continued to eat into her slice of toast which she finished a minute later, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, Danny close behind and they walked out the door making sure it was locked and they hopped into Jazz's car once she unlocked it and she looked at him when he clipped in his seat belt. "The Hospital where mum is, you do know which one right, Jazz?"

"Of course I do Danny!" and she started the car up and drove off after Danny gave her his 'Yeah right' looks.

**At Sam's house**

"Tuck I can't get a hold of him, he won't answer" Sam said worriedly to her best friend who was sitting at the table watching the news on his PDA so he could find out the weather for tomorrow.

"This isn't like Danny to just miss our study sessions, he's usually all over them" Tucker said in monotone which pissed Sam right off!

She scowled at him and replied with a sarcastic tone of her own "I'm aware of that Tucker"

The news woman started saying "There was a car crash involving the Fenton's who are renowned ghost hunters, Jack Fenton died at the scene but Maddie Fenton is currently in hospital"

He interrupted her scowling when Tucker dropped his PDA and slowly looked up to meet Sam's bewildered Lilac eyes.

"No way, Danny's parent's were in a car accident" Tucker said surprised

"You don't say, no wonder he hasn't been answering us, he's to concerned about his parent's" She said shocked

"Wait, does he even know?" Sam looked at him sarcastically and mouthed the words 'Nah Tuck, he's happy fighting ghosts and not contacting us once'

Tucker got the message and picked his PDA up and stood following Sam out the door to Danny's house.

They got there just in time and managed to grab their attention before they drove away and got in and buckled up their seatbelts as Jazz sped away to the hospital.

**At the hospital **

They finally arrived at the hospital and Danny was the first one to hop out with Sam and Tucker in hot pursuit where as Jazz calmly got out and locked the car, before heading into the hospital where her mother was currently staying.

"Danny, wait up!" Tucker panted after him while Sam had no troubles keeping up, even though Danny had started working out about a week ago.

"Danny, do you even know what room your mother's staying in?" Then Jazz came towards them and shook her head, chuckling lightly, mainly to herself.

At that moment she advanced forward with a sly smile on her incredibly delicate pale skin. "Tsk, tsk Danny, you came charging in here and yet you don't even ask where our mum is staying?"

All three backed away from her with expressions of 'Wet your pants' fear, screaming silently in their heads 'Arghhh! She's being overshadowed' or 'What's gotten into her?'

"Ha ha ha! You should see your faces, Oh and Danny…" Jazz came up to him and slapped him across the back of his head and smiled "Be more careful" she simply stated and headed down the left corridor which had plenty of gift shops filled with sweet smells and flower bouquets, teddies and sweets too.

Jazz gave them each $20 dollars "Go get her something special but also cheerful, I'll wait for you at the café over there" She pointed to it and then she sauntered on over there like a runway model and ordered herself an espresso, and sat down at the closest table and waited.

"Danny what was with your sister back there?" Sam asked while looking at teddy bears.

"What, back there? Oh… nothing, that's just her annoying me, she knows I hate it and yet she still does it, well anyway, just forget it ever happened, okay?" Danny explained while looking at flowers for his hospitalised mother.

Sam and Tucker just looked at each other then nodded and continued to browse the goodies they had to offer.

Once they had bought their gifts for Maddie, they went to Jazz, who had just finished paying the man for an excellent espresso and led the trio down several hallways that eventually came to meet with the outside of her door.

They heard a voice in there.

A voice that made all their blood run cold then turn into icicle poles which snapped into thousands of shimmer crystals.

A male voice.

It was none other than Vlad.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Why hello, Danny, I was just here checking up on your mother" He smiled a wicked devious smirk and moved a lock of bright orange hair from the unconscious girl's face.

"Get away from her!" And before his friends could stop him Danny lunged forward and went to hit him, but side stepped just in time letting Danny foolishly swipe at air.

Vlad cackled his evil laugh and shook his head "Foolish boy, you will always have that weakness won't you?" Danny's eyes flashed green and stayed green, until Jazz walked up to him and pulled him towards the door "Come on Danny, don't let him get the better of you" And she glared at him piercingly and one would think she was imitating Sam's famous gothic glares but it was entirely her own.

"Watch him closely and carefully, oh and don't forget to try and get him to spill some info" She whispered to Sam and Tucker as she walked past them with Danny in front, they nodded and she closed the door and led Danny outside to talk to him.

"So, Vlad why are you really here?" Sam asked considerably polite since all the bitter emotions she felt towards him were pretty intense.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her while she watched a smirk silently creep onto his lips and it was then that she noticed the lip piercing on the left corner of his devilish cruel lips "Whatever is the matter Samantha?" he laughed at her mockingly and Tucker looked at her questioningly and she shook her head and looked back to the wicked scum known as Vlad.

"Why whatever gave it away that, in fact that something was ever wrong to start with?" She smiled at him knowingly and he responded with a roll of the eyes.

This was a battle of riddle sounding sarcasm, sarcasm was indeed Sam's strength and she was proud of her new found challenge with Vlad, "Those Lilac lips that sit affirm full of venomous words accompanied by promises that, in fact can never be kept, and that will be your downfall, dear Samantha" He looked at her seriously as her face contorted into shock mixed with venom and pain as she remembered yesterday's promise to Danny.

"I see you understand what I'm getting at, now I must a bid you farewell" and he walked all mighty powerful out of Mrs Fenton's room and never looked back to them.

"Danny calm down, please" Jazz said to him pleadingly, who understood what the situation was.

"How can I calm down when my friends and my mum are with Vlad!" He yelled into the night sky Because Jazz was trying not to hear what he was saying.

"Sam and Tucker are strong enough to protect themselves, it's you who we should be worried about" Jazz tried to explain to her stubborn brother.

"I've got ghost powers; I'm fine and can take care of myself!" Jazz shook her head and sighed.

"A boy and his pride" and that was when Vlad came storming through the Hospital entrance, Jazz grabbed Danny's shoulder and his arm so he wouldn't kill the man she despised oh so much. "Jazz, you will be accused of something tragic if you keep protecting your brother, only because he's emotions will go crazy and you will witness that tragic end" he looked at her and she shifted under his gaze and looked away from him while holding Danny tight that her nails started digging into him, not that he felt it anyway.

Vlad disappeared as Sam and Tucker raced out of the doors to see how they were after Vlad headed their way.

"Hey did any of youse see Vlad with a lip piercing by any chance?" Jazz let go of Danny and looked at the ground while the boys shook their heads and let a creepy silence over take them.

"Jazz you're not still thinking about what he was saying to you, are you?" she nodded and Sam kinda gasped when she registered what Danny said to his sister.

"He said something to you too huh? Hmm… I think he was serious about what he said to me, what do you think Jazz, what he said to you I mean" Jazz pulled Sam away from the boys and she looked pale, like a sickly glowing pale.

"Wh-wha… what did h-he say t-t-to y-y-you?" she stuttered to Sam who looked disbelievingly at Jazz.

"Well he said with an intense seriousness about him, that me keeping secrets that I can't keep will be my downfall" Sam looked down to the ground and glanced to Danny then to Jazz.

"He said to me if I keep protecting Danny I'll be accused of something tragic because his emotions will go crazy and I'll witness a tragic end"

Sam's face gave away every emotion she was feeling at that very moment before she composed herself and gained the courage to ask.

"Do you think he was right?" she asked worried.

"I don't know, maybe, but it's scary if he is" Sam replied in a shaky voice

"Yeah, I'm just sure he was tricking us so we would get worried and stop protecting Danny from him" Jazz enthused hoping she was right.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what it was" and she walked towards the car with the rest close behind.

Jazz dropped off Tucker then Sam before heading back to Fenton works.

When they got inside Danny rushed up the stairs and into his room, Jazz gave a heavy sigh knowing Danny sensed she was going to interrogate him with questions when really she was only going to ask what he wanted for dinner Since the time was 9:47 she didn't bother asking him considering he was probably tired and was going to sleep.

She cooked herself up a very appetising Chicken Caesar salad.

**Meanwhile in Danny's room.**

"Arghhh! Stupid Vlad, he's messing with my sister and my friends minds with his 'That will be your downfall' rubbish all of it, can't they see that he's trying to trick them!" and Danny got to his peak of anger and suddenly there was a big 'SMASH!' and glass lay at the feet of Danny's unlucky shoes.

Danny heard his sister coming up the stairs and he panicked and tried to clean up the glass as quick as he could when Jazz came through the once closed door which now hanged open.

The look of pure shock coming from Jazz was unbearable to the guilty, nervous Danny who dropped the broom and stood there dumbfounded that Jazz hadn't started yelling at him… yet.

"What happened, Danny" she looked at him with a glare he couldn't escape from.

"Uh… I-I uh… um… I-I I broke the window" he stepped towards the window and was ready to phase away from her if she had decided to strangle him or something resembling that.

Jazz took a quick intake of breath and came towards him; Danny didn't know what to do, wether to phase 'n' go or stay and take whatever was to come, he eventually decided to stay when he saw his sister looking calm instead of angry.

She stood tall in front of the 16yr old who shrunk away from her, just a little bit, and he never saw it coming, she slapped him across the back of his head and walked out of the room, treading on glass as she went. Danny rubbed his head and started to clean up the glass when he heard the phone ringing downstairs and he decided to listen in on the phone call from his phone which sat there temptingly on his drawers.

It was Sam and for some reason he grew really sick and passed out, glass going 'CRACK' underneath him.


	6. Chapter 5 The dream

**The 'dream'** Chapter 5

_She ran__ from the stranger with such intensity catching glimpses of him close behind her, she was running dangerously out of breath and she had no option but to stop, the boy ran straight through her and disappeared into thin air before her very eyes, she realised that he looked familiar but soon forgot about that when __he__ stepped in front of her out of nowhere and smiled a heart destroying smirk he looked down at her as she was catching her breath._

"_Give up, or shall we continue this mere foolish game of cat and mouse?" He questioned her with such devious tones she shivered and stood up, she was up to his chin and she silently cursed for being short._

"_This was never a game to begin with" she glared at him demandingly and he brushed her beautiful strands of hair away from her face and leaned closer, Sam knew what he was thinking and she tried to will herself away from him, but for some reason her body reacted to him and she lost all coherent thoughts when his moist lips came crashing down on hers, gently?_

_She shivered as he left her lips and moved slowly towards her neck, the taste of mint lingering in her mouth, which just received a mouthful of pleasure. He grabbed her left wrist and twisted it slightly; she looked at his eyes which had turned back to the horrid colour, red._

_Sam kicked him in the ribs and managed to get her wrist free while he was distracted and ran down the hallway that would haunt her vision of her being chased by the boy with black hair and blue eyes, her beautiful bl__ue eyes that now belonged to __him__._

_She took a right turn and headed for the third door which unfortunately was locked, so she tried two others all ending with the same results, locked._

_The boy smiled as she backed up into the corner of the wall, he moved closer and she swore as she also saw __Him__ there, both advancing closer and Sam just stood there shaking and she made the mistake of closing her eyes._

_The black haired boy kissed her neck on the left side while the other kissed her lips passionately and while she was distracted with pleasure __he__ was distracted with giving her pain, his hand went intangible and disappeared under her skirt and moments later, a scream came echoing through the halls full of mirrors._

Danny woke up in a fearful sweat and he immediately looked over to his alarm clock it read 3:26 he sighed and layed back down wondering about what he just dreamt and didn't think twice before phasing to go see if Sam was okay.

He raced over to the famous Manson's mansion and flew in through Sam's window and surprisingly she was awake too.

"Hi Sam, I came to see if you were alright" She looked at him and frowned somewhat with her

Eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Danny are you feeling okay, you don't look good, and I think you're going pale?" Danny shook his head and sat on her bed near her feet.

"I'm fine" he simply said to her and she nodded caringly putting down her book.

"So what is it?" she asked carefully.

"Uh… s-s-Sam are you going to abandon me?" he asked sadly hoping the world would be nice and give him the answer he desperately needed.

Sam gasped and her mouth left a shocked little o and she shook her head "Why on earth would you think that, Danny?" she looked crushed and betrayed that he would think such things, which unfortunately dominated his mind of horrid thoughts, he simply shrugged them off and said it was the nightmares fault.

"Sam… I-I- I think I'm gonna lose you… I-I-… I had a dream that- that I uh… I don't feel so good…" and he passed out. Sam rushed over to him and he phased back to his human form and she held him in her arms, luckily her parent's had something come up that day so they couldn't come home till tomorrow.

She picked him up, even though he was pretty heavy she managed, and put him down on her bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink for him for when he woke up and she set it down on the bedside table next to her and she sat next to him and continued with her book.

"_Sam, who do you think Tucker likes?" Danny asked her smiling like a little boy in a lolly shop._

_Sam giggled and thought about it for a minute before replying "Um… probably every girl in school don't you think, I mean because he asks, like every girl out" she simply said seeing Danny's disappointed face and shook his head._

"_That isn't true; he said he liked someone in one of our classes, so… I guess we're gonna have to go through them all to find out, aw man, that means I'll fail my test though *sigh*" Sam burst into laughter and Danny looked at her puzzled and was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard Tucker behind him tapping his foot and Danny gave him one of his 'oops, I'm so dead' look and Tucker laughed and sat down on Sam's bed while Danny was as clueless as ever about what was going on and went back to his studies while they continued to snicker and giggle._

"_Well Mr. nosy, you wanna know who I like, fine I'll tell you but only if you tell us who you like" he smiled wickedly and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him as he blushed and looked down, he shook his head and kept writing while his cheeks glowed crimson red._

"_What, you want to know who I like and I offer to tell you as long as you tell us who you like, and you refuse, who is this person, that you can't tell us, __we're your best friends, who it is?" Tucker asked a bit irritated._

"_I-I I can't tell youse, it's something I'm gonna keep with me" Sam looked as confused as Tucker did until it dawned on him who Danny liked, either Danny was gay or… he liked __her__._

"_Oh, dude I'm sorry I- I didn't know, honest" Danny looked up shocked that he already knew in like, two minutes._

"_Who is it Tuck?" Sam asked confused that she was, once again left out of their conversation._

"_Uhh… it's someone he met long ago, you don't know her" Tucker improvised without telling a full lie but neither the whole truth._

_Danny dropped his pen and got up and went down to the kitchen and got himself a drink when Sam came down the stairs and she put her hand on Danny's back which scared him and he dropped the glass and when he dropped the glass Sam backed away and said sorry as Danny cursed under his breath and faced her, her expression scared him and he looked down "Sorry for breaking your glass" she smiled and hugged him "Don't worry there's plenty more" and Tucker was about to come down when he saw his two best friends together and didn't want to disturb them._

Danny woke up and was shocked to see he was in Sam's room; she was next to him asleep and her warm breath floated over to him making him shiver and he remembered that childhood memory he just had and he layed there peacefully and listened to Sam breathing.

Danny brushed his fingers through Sam's hair and she seemed to stay asleep so Danny kept doing it until her eyes softly fluttered open and she stared at him, beautiful lilac eyes met with sexy ocean blues.

"Good morning Sam, how'd you sleep last night?" he smiled at her which made her heart constrict painfully but she smiled back and looked at her book which had plopped to the floor.

"Fine, I think, I don't really remember, how are you after passing out, I got a bit worried" she told him and he shuddered as he remembered that awful dream of what happened to Sam.

"Sam, I came here last night to tell you about this dream I had, of you" Sam looked at him confused and shocked which made him laugh a little because she looked funny.

"You, had a dream, of me?" Danny nodded and she continued. "O-Kay… so what was this dream about?" Danny frowned and retold her, his dream in the best way he could and she seemed to frown too after he finished telling her.

"I think this has something to do with that promise I made to you not to long ago, something about me not being able to keep it" Danny frowned even more and got up, and went into Sam's bathroom and locked the door behind him, Sam could hear him running a bath and she sighed wondering about what to do with him when he was like this.

She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it and waited for him to reply.

"Danny open up!" she said worryingly

"Go away!" came Danny's whispered reply, Sam sighed and got her key for her bathroom from downstairs. She came into her room and heard a hiss of pain come from Danny in the bathroom.

Sam hurried and unlocked the door and what she saw shocked her horribly.

There Danny was, with blood flowing from the deep gash in his wrist, half-naked (his pants were on of course, it was his shirt that was off), he turned around and his sad blue eyes turned green and he pinned Sam up against the wall, where she looked to the crimson stained water and closed her eyes when Danny gave her a wicked smile and put his lips close to her ear and whispered "Your situation is hopeless right now, just like you" She already knew she was hopeless, he didn't need to say it, yet he did because he knew it would make her weaker and distracted too.

He nipped her ear and slowly kissed her lilac lips, she flinched and a tear ran down her pale but tinted cheeks, cause inside she knew it wasn't real passion from him it was just him being controlled.

He trailed kisses down her neck and he licked and nipped her sensitive skin, which resulted in a moan from her, she was ashamed that she couldn't keep silent while he did whatever he wanted to her.

Danny grabbed one of her wrist and dug his nails into her soft skin, hard, and he kissed her again as she tried to let a whimper escape into the open so it could be heard.

Blood trickled down her arm and that was when she remembered Danny's wrist had been bleeding but when she looked at his arm it was perfectly fine, so was the other one, She realised Danny's powers had taken effect and made his wounds heal quickly, and then it all happened suddenly.

Danny backed away, Sam collapsed and he picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Danny…?" Sam whispered quietly, Danny shifted and looked at her pale fragile body and noticed the blood on her arm 'Did I do that?' "Y-yes Sammy?" Danny asked like a little boy who lost his mum in a shopping mall which made Sam smile a little.

"Danny, don't beat yourself up about this it wasn't your fault" Danny looked towards the window and contemplated about killing himself, 'I'm such a Jerk! I can't believe I did that, I really did that to Sam! And worst of all, I enjoyed it at the time' "Sam, I don't deserve to talk to you yet alone look at you, I'm such a Jerk! You should probably stay away from me from now on, i-I'm sorry Sam…" Sam glared at him and mumbled something inaudible to hear even for Danny. "Danny! You big headed oaf! I forgive you, do you want to know why I forgive you, because that man, that person, he wasn't you Danny, I could tell, I think we can safely say that you were possessed" Danny looked at her disbelievingly and sighed, visibly relaxing by a fraction.

Sam then fell asleep and Danny stood up and he then went and cleaned Sam's bathroom up.

Once he was done doing that he felt exhausted and layed down next to Sam and she snuggled up to him and a really warm feeling ran through his body like electricity and he smiled looking down at her, he fought the urge to kiss her and happily fell asleep.

**Sam's dream**

"_Go away!" Tucker said to Danny as he tried opening the door._

_Sam was sitting on Tucker as he held her protectively and listened to the banging on Tuck's door._

"_Please Tuck! I need to talk to her!" Danny said panic in his voice; Tucker sighed and looked at Sam who shook her head. "She doesn't want to see you Danny so go away or I'll call the police!" Tuck said exasperated and Danny continued to beg and Sam started crying till she couldn't bear it any longer._

_Tucker was about to call the police when Sam reached for the phone and put it on the table when he gave it to her, she then walked to the door and sat down in front of it and listened to Danny ramble on how sorry he was and wanted to be let in just so he could say it to her face to face._

"_Danny, I'll hear you out, but, but you can't come in, just say it now, or you'll never get the chance too" There was silence on the other side and she heard him sigh and she looked at Tucker who was glaring at her tear-stained face and was slightly shaking his head._

"_Okay, I'll make do with this" came Danny's reply and he took a deep breath and started his apology._

"_Sam, I didn't mean to do that, I-I I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I don't blame you if you don't ever want to see me again, but as long as I know I said sorry to you, I know whatever decision you make will affect us all, if you say yes, it will always be awkward or painful, and if it's no then I know i lost you forever and I'll painfully accept that, but I hope it doesn't come to that, Because I'll never forget you, all those times we had I'll never forget them, they're my 2__nd__ prized possessions" After Danny's long apology finished Sam wiped the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks._

"_Danny, wh-what's your 1__st__ prized possession?" Sam asked curiously and Danny laughed on the other side of the door._

"_Why it's you… and Tucker as well as my family, those are the things closest to my heart" Tucker growled and Sam looked at him questioningly._

"_You can't sweet talk her into accepting your apology Danny!" Tucker went over to Sam and picked her up and put her onto the bed and opened the door and looked at Danny who was sitting down looking at Tucker sadly and he stood up._

"_Danny, leave!" Tucker said viciously and Danny looked at Sam who was wiping tears from her face, he nodded and turned around and exited Tuck's house._

_Tucker turned around and comforted Sam who sadly hugged him._

"_Sam he did something unthinkable to you, are you really going to forgive him?" Sam shrugged and replied "I don't know tuck?"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**_Assassination_

Sam woke up and she wiped the tears that protruded from her eyes and sniffled, she looked at the clock and sighed when she saw the time and decided to get up.

She walked over to her Wardrobe and pulled out her usual clothes and slipped in there and got out of her pj's and into her casual everyday clothes, she went to go out but something had a hold on her, a very strong grip that wouldn't let her go, she slowly turned around and saw who her mystery grim gripper was. "God Danny, don't do that!" Sam put her hand to her chest to ease her heartbeat down when Danny had let go of her.

"Sorry Sam, I just got this strange feeling that's all" Sam looked at him and noticed that he was in ghost form and knew he wasn't making stuff up. "Okay, well would you like to get breakfast now, or what?" Danny shrugged and transformed back to his human self "Yeah, I guess" he said rubbing the back of his head and opened the door and walked out and waited for Sam to come out, Sam looked at his back and jumped when Danny turned around and stared at her "Are you coming or not?" He looked weary and had shadows under his eyes as if he was wearing mascara and it had smudged, She nodded and walked out of the wardrobe and followed Danny downstairs.

"What's up Danny?" Sam asked stepping in front of Danny who looked at her annoyingly and sighed shaking his head and walking around her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back, he didn't bother fighting back and let her sit him down on the couch near them.

She sat next to him still holding onto him, he was staring at her hand joined with his and he seemed to relax a little and he met Sam's eyes who was tenderly looking at him, he smiled a little and she shook her head "Danny don't shut out what's bugging you, tell me it's what I'm here for, okay" Danny still smiled at her and nodded and he looked back down at their hands joined "Um… Sam can you let go of my hand, it's distracting" Sam blushed madly and looked away as she let go of his hand and looked down as she willed herself to her normal pale skin tone.

Sam muttered something like "That's so embarrassing…" Danny laughed slightly shaking his head almost unknown to Sam if she hadn't glanced at him.

"So what is it?" Sam asked quietly, concern flashing in her pale lilac eyes

"I didn't get much sleep is all" was Danny's only reply

Sam sighed and shook her head "Danny you never get enough sleep, and when you don't you're not always this… snappy, so just tell me what's wrong…. Please" She pleaded while watching him closely. Danny shook his head and got up, he made his way to the kitchen, Sam just sat there staring at his movements and she guessed that he was going to be cooking breakfast just to evade her question.

"So what do you want for breakfast, Sam?" He gradually asked after looking in my cupboards for ingredients I'd say. He looked at me and I just stared at him, I hated it when he wouldn't tell me what was on his mind, it drove me insane especially when he started acting like he was now as if he was fine when he clearly wasn't.

"Umm… Sam? You there?" He waved his hand near my face, this pissed me off and I got up and pushed past him looking in the fridge for things I could cook. There was nothing good. So I was stuck with the option of having to go to the shops to buy some ingredients… with snappy ghost bite here AKA Danny.

"Come on Danny, we've got to go to the shops to buy some things" I said hurriedly and walked quickly to the door with him in tow. "You okay Sam?" He asked normally and I turned around and glared at him from over my shoulder, is he seriously asking me that?

I waited for him to walk out the door and locked it behind him, we started walking towards the shopping centre and it was silent for most of the way until we heard a familiar voice calling us.

"Sam! Danny! Wait up" We heard footsteps and we turned around to see Tucker running up to us huffing and puffing from his quick exercise, I rolled my eyes at how unfit he was even though he was skinny.

"Hey Tuck" I heard Danny say and wave to him, Tuck smiled and said hello and then looked towards me, his smile faded and started looking between us.

"What's got you so down Sam?" He asked in a brotherly way, and I just looked at Danny and turned around and started walking away from them.

Tucker came after me and grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, he was pretty strong not that he looked like the type. "Answer me Sam" I saw Tucker looking at me seriously and Danny standing about 2 metres behind him. I shook my head and replied with "Isn't it obvious? My problems him" I nodded my head in Danny's direction and tuck looked over his shoulder slightly at him and looked back to me.

"What did he do this time…?" I heard Tuck say exasperated and I giggled slightly, I rolled my eyes and said "What hasn't he done" and tuck smiled down at me knowingly. "So he's forgotten something eh?" I shook my head and he looked at me sceptically and looked up for a minute and opened his mouth to say something but closed it changing his mind.

"He won't tell me what's wrong, that's my problem" I said helping Tucker with his thoughts and he nodded and sighed. "Of course that's the problem, he's gonna mess up one day" He half mumbled under his breath, I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but oh well, I can't do anything now.

Danny came up to us and Tucker let go of my hand and I started to walk away from them when I heard a noise closely relating to a muffled scream, I stopped walking and started looking around, I noticed an alleyway across the road and ran towards it, I dodged numerous cars and I heard Danny and Tucker calling my name and asking what the hell I was doing but I ignored them and before I knew it I was standing in front of the gloomy alleyway.

I could still hear the muffled screaming only louder than before, I took a step forward and felt Danny's hand on my shoulder, I looked back at him and he started walking in front of me letting go of my shoulder and I followed cautiously behind him I heard Tuck behind me and we followed Danny.

What we saw before us was devastating, and I stopped in my tracks, it was Plasmius and he was holding a beaten up Valerie by the neck, he looked to us and smiled, Danny's eyes were glowing neon green and Danny was now smiling and came at Plasmius still in his Human form. The surprising thing was that Danny jumped at Plasmius and was able to knock him hard against the brick wall making him release Valerie and Danny started to strangle Plasmius one-handed, Tuck went and picked up Valerie and moved back away from them again.

I just watched in awe at how Danny was Kicking Plasmius's butt, I felt a hand crawl around my neck and before I realized what was happening Plasmius's clone disappeared and I was dangling in mid air with the real Plasmius's hand around my throat.

Danny stared up at us with a very concerned and panicked face, and I started feeling faint, I wasn't getting enough oxygen, and everything went black.

Thanks for being patient, sorry that it's sort of a cliff hanger but hey, at least I got it up hmm. Im also sorry it isn't very long but you'll find out what happens soon I promise :D Im glad to see that im getting a lot of reviews and favourites to keep me going on with this story.

Enjoy and until next time here's a lollipop ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sam's New Secret**

I woke up to a dark room feeling a slight headache throb steadily in my head and looked around. It was unfamiliar and I tried to remember how I had gotten here, but nothing came to mind. My breath was heavy as I heard a voice call for me, it sounded soothing and enticing.

I leaned up against the pillows made of cotton and closed my eyes trying to think who the voice may belong to. My eyes snapped open when I felt someone caressing my cheek and I gasped and the urge to squeal left me when I realized who it was.

"Danny..." I breathed his name and he smiled at me, I bit the inside of my cheek and he leaned a little closer to me, I felt something build up in my chest and something flutter around in my stomach. Damn urges. I thought and closed the distance between us and kissed him, like really kissed him.

When we parted I heard him chuckle and my blood ran cold when I opened my eyes. My mouth hung open and I felt like crying and I thought about closing my eyes and hiding in shame, but decided that he would just try some other dirty trick instead.

"What's wrong Sam, Upset that I'm not really Danny? I mean I was just as shocked as you when you kissed me like that; I was only going to whisper in your ear. But if I'm going to get kissed like that, I should do it more often" Vlad Masters smiled and I shot him an annoyed look mixed with humiliation and pain.

"Do it again and I'll pound your face in" I threatened, not the best that I could have done I'll admit, but it made him stop smiling at least. I got up from the bed and felt quite dizzy and fell clumsily back onto the old antique bed. Vlad walked to stand In front of me and before I knew it I was slung over his back, screaming for him to put me down.

"Only if you say please" He whispered, and I realized it had gotten awful chilly in the room that we were now standing in... Okay, the room he was standing in anyways. "Please Let me down" I spat in a serious tone and felt myself touch the ground. Then I fell to the concrete floor, Vlad had pushed me and oddly enough I liked the impact, but I didn't like the cuffs that he held in his hand walking towards me with.

They were silver and looked to be made of a very strong metal. I scrambled to get up so that I could run and get away from the sadomasochist, but I wasn't fast enough and I was pinned underneath the man who was putting the cuffs around my wrists and joining it to the small metal pole that was stuck to the table.

"Guess what Samantha? I'm going to have so much fun with you" Vlad whispered into my ear and I spat angrily at him "You and your perverted mind!" Vlad smiled and just shrugged at this comment, simply unaffected. "What, I like you naked with scars from mine and your Father's beatings. Plus your emotional stress just adds the cherry on top" How did he know that I cut myself or that my dad abused me?

Vlad moved so that he wasn't leaning on top of me anymore and stood up, I watched him intensely go get something from a drawer in a small bedside like table in the far corner of the room. He walked back over to me with a knife that seemed to glint mysteriously in his hand; just the sight of it gave me shivers, heightening my masochistic needs further than before.

"I can see that look you're giving me, and let me tell you, it's quite intense and lustful, why do you have to make me so hard Samantha?" Vlad half moaned which I returned with a crinkled nose of disgust, truthfully though this was my chance to ask him some things without Danny being around.

"Vlad, was it true what you said to me and Jazz at the hospital?" I asked slightly anxious. He stared down at me and that distant look came about him like before, he sat down on a chair that was near me and looked at me, lying on the ground cuffed and struggling to find a way to sit up. "Yes, what I said to you and that pathetic sister of his is true, you see I've been doing a little research on Danny and it proves to be quite fruitful for information... the bad type of information" Vlad glared at me and I shivered slightly when I noticed his eyes were a different colour, specifically red.

"Are you okay Vlad?" I asked quite scared as his eyes looked to mine. He had that killer smirk playing on his lips, and before I knew it, he was lying on top of me pinning me down and dragging that knife of his up my leg and thigh. It bled slowly and I closed my eyes enjoying the burning sensation that ran throughout my entire leg.

He dragged the knife over my collarbone and the inside of my arms letting them slowly bleed as well, I felt my shirt lift up and then disappear and was replaced by the coolness of the sharp metal blade drawing on my skin, tracing delicate patterns giving me yet more pleasure.

I regrettably moaned out from the mix of pain and pleasure, which drove Vlad over the edge and he leaned down and kissed me, digging his nails into my sides while doing so. He ravaged my mouth with his tongue, tasting me and trying to get me to moan again which I sadly had done.

There was something about Vlad that wanted me to give into him, he was delicious and tasted like some type of strawberry alcohol and his voice was quite seducing, his eyes just added to the thrilling experience with the look he was always giving me.

I felt Vlad's fingers ghosting around my part and my eyes went wide when I felt something big and spiky placed inside of me. I realized it was a vibrator when he had started it, it was quite painful and little tears escaped my now closed eyes.

I was thankful when he took it out and I let out a sigh of relief, but that was soon gone when I had felt an even bigger pain burning there now. I opened my eyes to see a naked Vlad leaning on top of me with his dick inside me. I couldn't help but stare at his naked form, it wasn't like anything I had imagined it would look like, it was safe to say that I was speechless at his form.

He was buff and toned, quite fit for a... 45 year old, that thought didn't appeal to Sam and she inwardly frowned at his age. He was quite big, which was the most part of why it was so painful. The lust in Vlad's eyes was frightening and he captured my lips in a reasonably quick kiss and smiled down at me.

He began to thrust slowly and I bit my lip as he quickened and paced himself. I screamed out when he had hit a certain spot within me and i begged him for more. He hit that spot again and again, causing me to scream out in pleasure every time.

He climaxed inside of me when I screamed from the freshly new burning pain of where he had just bitten me. He pulled out of me and put his clothes back on, he glanced at me before walking over to a lit room, it looked like he was searching for something and I waited for him to come out.

After hearing him drop a few things he came out with a glass of what I guessed was water and a small oval like pill. He sat down on the chair again and put the glass to my lips and I took a sip as he slowly poured the liquid. He took the glass away and put the pill to my lips, I looked to him searching his gaze and hesitantly opened my lips to let the pill fall onto my tongue, he poured the rest of the water into my mouth and I swallowed, pill and all.

He put the glass to the side and picked up the key and unlocked the cuffs, freeing my wrists of their imprisonment, I never was one for bondage I thought quietly and looked to him as I sat up. "What time is it?" I asked him and he looked to the ground in thought. "About dawn, Are you hungry?" Vlad asked nonchalantly and looked at me with a piercing gaze that I couldn't shake.

I nodded and he helped me up, I fixed my skirt and top and ruffled my hair a little to get rid of any mess that was astray. I followed him out of the room and quickly shut my eyes in defence from the bright light. "Too bright is it Samantha dear?" Vlad chuckled and took me by the hand, guiding me to the table and sat me down while I was blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness of the sunshine.

Vlad was cooking breakfast and my eyes wondered around the surroundings of his kitchen and dining room. The walls were a light yellow and the benches were white and silver, there was a large window above the sink covered with white lacy curtains blowing around as a light breeze went through the kitchen.

"Here you go." Vlad stated merrily and placed a plate full of some sort organic salad down in front of me and I stared at it, I looked to his plate and it had completely different stuff on it.

"How'd you know that I didn't eat meat?" I asked him and he smiled while popping a bit of sausage into his mouth, I watched him chew it and then I took a bite of the mini quiche that was on my plate. It didn't taste too bad and I finished the rest of it, Vlad was working on his spinach and bacon salad like food and he soon finished it.

We finished after a while and I thought now would be a good time to ask him some things. "Vlad, why did you kidnap me and bring me here?" I asked him while I stared down at the now desolate plate to avoid his watchful gaze on me. "Samantha... I..." Vlad hesitated with a soft look upon his face "I didn't exactly kidnap you" he said quietly and I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes to show that in fact, he did kidnap me. "Okay so I did kidnap you, I get it. But Samantha I have been really confused for a while, my emotions... they're all over the place" I nodded to show that I was listening and emphasized for him to go on.

"I needed someone, to listen to me and, I really needed that intimacy too" Vlad said looking into my eyes sadly. I nodded and mumbled out "I understand" before picking up the dishes and placing them on the sink and going to sit back down only for Vlad to take my wrist gently and drag me to his lounge room.

I sat down next to him and let my eyes wonder in amazement at how wonderfully dark the room appeared; the room was lit somewhat by a dim lighting. "Sam... Will you please listen to me?" Vlad asked quietly and stared at me awaiting an answer to come from my lips. "Yes I will gladly listen to you" I said sympathetically and he looked me in the eyes and nodded, a smile appearing on his lips even if it was only a little one.

"Well... I love Maddi you know that, but I want to get over her. I've gotten over wanting Danny as a son and I sorta think you're hot" Vlad said while getting a bottle of some red alcohol and two glasses, he poured some in both glasses and handed me one. I took it and looked into its swirling depths "I know your underage but I don't think anyone would know but us" Vlad said charmingly and I nodded taking a sip while he took a mouthful of it, it tasted like strawberries... that explained why Vlad had tasted like strawberries before.

"I love the way you taste, you just turn me on, and make me want to hurt you. I know you like Danny but... I want you for myself" He whispered into my ear and I shivered. "I. love. You." And I felt Vlad's hands slide under my shirt and draw delicate patterns with his fingers making me shiver with anticipation and I leaned my head against his chest.

I hadn't noticed when we had gotten this close to each other, but I didn't mind it honestly. I put down the glass on the table next to me and I leaned in and kissed him, I closed my eyes and let my fingers touch his cheek while the other hand was preoccupied by wrapping itself in his hair. I felt his fingers ghosting around my bra strap, Vlad's hands retreated and parted away from me and looked into my eyes. "Do you love me Samantha?" Vlad asked quietly waiting longingly for a reply, I nodded and he bit his lip, not something I often saw the older man do. "Say it please" he asked me and I looked to him, I thought about it for a moment and cleared my throat silently "I love you Vlad" and as those words came from my lips. I heard Danny's voice and a picture of him standing in white surroundings "Sam. Sam. Don't do it. Don't give Vlad what he wants. You know better. I... love you Sammy. Don't let Vlad take you." And Danny's voice faded.

Sam opened her eyes to find herself kissing Plasmius in a corner of a dark alleyway, and when she saw Danny and tucker staring at her with shocked wide eyes, hers went equally wide as theirs and pushed Vlad away. It all clicked now, Plasmius had a new power, and it had worked quiet effectively apparently.

Vlad stopped kissing me and I pushed away from him shocked. I ran over to where Danny and tucker were standing and I stared at them with my mouth slightly open and gave them disbelieving looks and ran past them.

Tucker.

I ran after Sam and found her leaning against a telegraph pole about to burst into tears. I walked up to her and hugged her she cried into my shoulder and I comforted her as best as I could.

Sam.

I wanted Vlad, I don't know why but the thought of him hurting me like that... it sounded really appetising and I actually felt like I was there with him at his house, doing all of those things, but it was all a trick like the cheap fucker he is.

Danny.

I glared at Vlad and came at him with a full powered ecto blast and he effortlessly dodged it and smiled, that smile really got on my nerves the more I saw him.

I came at him with as many attacks that I could muster and each one of them missed. "Why so hostile today, is it because I could make Sam say I love you to me and you can't or is it because we kissed?" I cringed at the sight of them kissing in my head and I focused all my anger into my hands, I glared at Vlad with everything I had and walked towards him, my hands were glowing a sickly blue instead of green and I focused on him when I was close enough, I shot the blue ball of ecto energy and, it hit him right in the chest, and for a second I felt like I had lost control over my body.

Vlad.

I looked at the young teen and wondered if I had seen things or not, I swear when he was glaring at me that I had seen his eyes temporarily flash a deep crimson red. I continued to stare at him wondering what his new power was; I'd never seen him do any attack that resulted in the colour blue, except for charming people with his blue eyes.

He let it go all of his anger and frustration hitting me right in the chest in the form of a blue ecto ball. I knew then that I had done it, I saw his eyes flash red again but this time it kept a little longer and when his eyes returned green again he had a confused look upon his clueless face.

I had done it I had awakened him.

Oh. What have I simply done to poor Samantha's mind *evil laughing*

Thank you everyone for reviewing and encouraging me to get these chapters up.

Don't worry people I have cake, review and you'll get some too ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Lose control**

"I sorted Vlad out" Danny told his two best friends while avoiding Sam's expression.

"So, what should we do?" Tucker asked and Danny shrugged his shoulders looking up to the sky, it was blue and scattered with clouds, fluffy and white just waiting for a certain ghost boy to fly through them. "I'm going to the park; you can come if youse want?" Sam said firmly, Tucker stared at her, concern showing in his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go fly somewhere, I'll see you two at school tomorrow" Danny stated before walking away and transforming behind a bunch of bushes and trees.

Danny's pov.

I started flying through the clouds and as I flew over the park that was near where we just were, I saw Sam and as I saw her she saw me and our eyes met, but only for a moment before my mind was bombarded with memories of what happened only minutes ago.

I flew off in the direction of Wisconsin to seek Vlad out; he owed an explanation as to why he had done that to Sam. Just the thought of them kissing made me seethe with anger; I had lost control before when I was fighting Vlad.

I could feel it, my body burned to smash him to pieces, to break every single existing bone that his body possessed. It was sick but I urged to do it, it was hard not to.

It took a while to fly to Vlad's mansion and I was on high alert to everything around me, now wasn't the time to let my guard down otherwise I'd be in trouble.

I phased through Vlad's mansion and I quietly hovered in the hallway pondering whether or not that if he was here. I listened quietly and floated effortlessly from one room to another. If he was here, he's pretty good at hiding; I couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

I phased into what I think was Vlad's room and saw that it was empty just like the others, feeling disappointed I was just about to phase out when I heard a cold chuckle that was both bone-chilling and familiar.

"Hello Danny, I've been expecting you" he said, as I turned to face him I saw that he wore that confident smirk. I scowled at him and he just laughed as I hovered in the air, still in my ghost form.

"How did you even know that I would come here?" I asked the cruel twisted man who just raised his eyebrow at me and still continued to wear that ridiculously annoying smirk.

"Easy. Daniel you are so predictable, you came here to know why I had done that to poor Samantha back there, didn't you." Vlad asked confidently and I stared at him dumbfounded, was I really that predictable?

"That is why, I have prepared a little something for you" the evil man grinned and I looked at him confused. I felt something clamp around my neck and I felt an all too familiar electric bolt of energy coursing its way through my body.

I fell to the ground in my human form and the Vlad clone disappeared, leaving me to look at Vlad sitting on his bed filled with glee, I raised a hand up to my neck and felt the thing that was tightly gripping my neck. It was a collar that mum had invented a month ago, it hadn't worked though. It was supposed to neutralise the ghost's power that wore it.

I'm guessing Vlad fixed it, since I'm half lying on the ground in pain. I groaned, the last jolt fizzing out in my arm, making it fill with a numbing sensation.

I stood up and tried to pry the collar off of my neck, but to no avail. I was pissed, that was for certain, I stared at Vlad with my piercing blue eyes through my black bangs and I can assure you, there was no smirk or smile just pure seriousness set on my lips.

I felt a very sudden strong breeze fly through the room, my hair flying astray. The smirk was still stamped on Vlad's lips, I heard him start chuckling and... I lost it.

I ran at him and yelled as I punched him in the mouth. I smiled wickedly and stared down at the old man who fell onto the floor, he looked up at me and stared at my eyes, I watched as his smile appeared once again and I smashed his jaw.

I kicked the old geyser over and over in the ribs and chest. I couldn't stop myself, the adrenaline was pumping through me and I smiled down at him as I saw him evidently cough up blood, and lots of it.

"Heh. It worked after all" Vlad muttered to himself but still audible to my ears. I spat angrily at him "what worked?" I glared at him to answer and he slowly looked up at me and our eyes met. "I've *cough* awakened you" Vlad said in a smarmy tone and laughed at the confused look that was inscribed in my features.

"What now? Awakened me?" I asked ever so confused. Vlad's smirk appeared again and I glared at him, his smirk quickly disappeared when he saw my expression. I could feel my body burn with anger; I couldn't shake the feeling that he was satisfied with something.

I hate being naïve sometimes, I was surprised when Vlad phased through the ground and disappeared before my eyes, only for him to appear once again behind me I turned around and faced him and with that he grabbed my throat and squeezed it tightly until he heard a satisfying crunch. Luckily the sound wasn't from my neck breaking but from the collar gripping my neck cracking and shattering to the carpeted floor, I stared down at the shattered pieces of metal and plastic and suddenly felt myself phase through the ground with Vlad's hand still clutching my neck.

I was flung to the metal wall across the new and foreign room, a clanging sound echoed and I rubbed my head slowly, looking up to glare at my archenemy who returned it with an added sick and twisted grin.

"Aw what's wrong Daniel? In pain, still wondering how dear Samantha felt when I kissed her, when she fell for my new power?" Vlad whispered in fake sincerity, I scoffed at him and as I got off the floor I was pinned against the metal wall and the satisfactory bang of my head echoed throughout the spacey room.

"NO! I don't want to know that!" I yelled as I thrashed my head wildly from side to side. "Heh. If you say so, but she was a hot kisser, and I don't want to make it awkward between youse by telling you just. How. Good. It. Was." Vlad cooed and I tried as hard as I could to break free from Vlad's iron grip. Vlad stared into my eyes and I stopped moving for a minute, I felt weak and dizzy, it was till then that I realised what was happening, he was using his cheap power on me, and I fell for it just like that.

I passed out, my consciousness left to float in the darkness and emptiness.

**Vlad's pov.**

**I smiled to myself, surprised at how well I had been doing, awakening Danny's dark murderous side. His eyes are already starting to glow red, but he's human side is suppressing the ghost half, causing the ghost half's emotions and memory to go weak and flimsy. **

**I had to focus on Danny now that I had him in my 'power'. I took my hand from his throat and watched him fall onto the ground, I bent down and put my hands on either side of Daniels head and focused in my mind what I wanted him to see and experience.**

**My plan counted on this moment, if I have surveyed his emotions and behavioural habits properly I should be able to click and snap certain parts of his ghosts' personality, causing it to leak into the human half which makes the ghost half empower over the human half.**

**Danny's pov**

"Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked at me smiling "Um, I'm here because I had to tell you something remember silly?" she laughed jokingly and I grinned because the aura coming off Sam was addicting and making me want to stay near her forever. "Okay, so what did you want to tell me then?" I asked her calmly and she cutely bit her lip and sighed "Danny we've been friends since second grade, and we're now teenagers and I've developed some deep feelings for you... I thought that my feelings would go away, but they've gotten stronger and I just had to tell you, I don't care if you don't return them I just hope we can be friends like always" she said trying to keep calm, I could tell that she was very tense and nervous, she was shaking quite noticeably too.

"I love you Daniel... please understand how I feel" I stared at her while she just looked down and waited for me to say something, I could tell that I took too long to answer because she slowly looked up and took in my appearance, saying that I was shocked would be an understatement. I was dumbfounded and I didn't know what to say to it, 'yes you do, tell her how you feel' the voice inside my head whispered to me so I just went with my instincts and came out and told her.

"Sam... I, for years I've wondered what it was I felt every time you went home or I was grounded and I couldn't see you guys, I put it down to disappointment. When you did something nice for me like coming to see me when I was sick even though you'd get into trouble, I kept telling myself that you do that for tucker as well. When we'd fight and you wouldn't talk to me for days, the feeling I put that to was guilt. But one night I was thinking through all those memories, every time I've been with you I've realised the true feeling that was there the whole time, it was me growing those feelings that you feel for me. I love you Sammy"

She stared at me with a small smile on her lips and I hid my grateful smile that I hadn't stuffed anything up in my confession, I watched her as she leant forward and put her hand to her face to support her head on and I leant towards her and I kissed her forehead and I hugged her towards me and she complied effortlessly and I sat there while she rested her head on my shoulder we stayed like that until we heard a knock on the door.

We stared at the door after breaking apart from each other and awkwardly sat on my bed. "Who is it?" I asked and we heard tuckers voice come through the door, I inwardly growled in frustration and outwardly hugged Sam. "You can come in" I angrily said but didn't let it show. Tuck came in and stood there shocked at us and I just dismissed him with a roll of my eyes and looked over to Sam who was shyly smiling.

"So you asked him out eh?" he directed to Sam and she nodded saying "sorta" and he came slowly towards us and I watched him sceptically and quietly agreed that my best friend wasn't a threat and I welcomed him happily. "So what brings you here Tuck?" I asked him curiously and he looked towards me and decided answering could wait since he just looked out my window and stood at my door holding it. "Sam I need to talk to Danny, could you please leave us for a minute" Tuck asked her and she complied and walked out the door which tucker closed and faced me with a grin that would put serial killers to shame, I swear if he had red eyes I would've freaked out.

He walked over to me and I looked at him analysing his every move, I could feel adrenalin pumping throughout my body and I was ready for anything unexpected. As he came closer his grin dimmed down a little and he leant towards my ear and whispered eight deadly little words that meant too much for me too describe. "I'm going to take Sam away from you" my eyes widened and I totally admit that I wasn't prepared for that. I felt something grow within me, it burned, lashed at the sides tempting me whispering promises that I couldn't refuse. "Come on Daniel, if you give up your human side... well you'll be able to protect Sam and she'll be yours forever and she won't ever die, she'll love you forever, so what do you say, you going to give up and submit to your ghost side?" I heard a voice say to me in my mind, I realized that I was being controlled somehow, part of me really tried its hardest to fight against it, but with those words whispering around in my head, I stupidly... gave in.

I snapped and I knew that my eyes had turned green, then red, I stared at him icily and I got up and punched him with a powerful upper-cut and I then kicked him in the stomach and he fell painfully to the floor where my ghost side fully took over, it was now in control and it had a score to settle with the geek in front of me, I kicked him and threw him, I did a whole flurry of violent attacks and I don't remember much after that besides Tucker bleeding on the floor and a "well done" echoe in my head before everything went black.

Vlad's POV.

**I laughed wickedly, I loved being able to tamper with peoples subconscious and make them do things they wouldn't usually do. I watched as Danny restlessly toss his head side to side and I smiled at my accomplishment. **

**I had done it; I somehow managed to use my powers to manipulate his thoughts to give in, now... I wonder what will happen next.**

Heyy every one sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter but I thought it was crap and I wasn't satisfied and I thought I had lost my touch but I think my fixed up version is a little better, please fans and newbies to this story can you tell me if I should continue with it because I'm not sure anymore if I don't have at least five people telling me I should continue then I'm canning this story, it's been fun but I don't know anymore, and I'm thankful to all of those who have added me as a favourite author/story and reviewed thank you from the bottom of my heart. I had this chapter ready for a while but I couldn't get onto FF so sorry….. Forgive me for taking so long.


	10. AN

Heyy my loyal fans, I've edited the whole story so its changed quite a bit I would prefer if you just read from the start than read from where you left off, otherwise it'll be a tad confusing, kay thanks im getting better for it guys, im writing heaps more now.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Danny's POV**

I woke up with a pounding head and dim light to greet my vision, it was kinda weird and I sat up and leaned against the wall behind me, for some reason it was a really cold wall then I realised the wall was made of metal… 'Where am i?' the question echoed in my mind and I didn't know the answer to it.

I got up shakily and then I remembered that I was having some strange dream, but as hard as I tried to remember it I failed to recall it. I heard a chuckle and I suddenly remembered where I was, I was stuck in Vlad's mansion in a room I didn't know. "Hello Daniel, how's your head?" Vlad asked me and I looked around trying to find him but couldn't see him anywhere. "What did you do?" I asked while holding my head with my hand to try and relieve the pounding headache I had.

"Daniel my boy, what makes you think I did anything?" he chuckled and I looked in the direction of his voice but still no sign that he was physically there. I sighed in frustration and I felt weird, actually I just noticed something I felt… powerful, that's what I put the feeling down to, power. "Did you do this?" I asked Vlad while looking down at my hand and a shadowy figure appeared in front of me and I saw Vlad staring back at me when I looked up to meet his gaze, it took my breath away seeing Vlad look at me with concern and confusion written all over his features and I didn't realise that I was staring at him until he cleared his throat and I looked away embarrassed.

"Daniel…, fight me…" I heard Vlad whisper and I snapped my head up to look at him with wide eyes and he chuckled and I continued staring at him like he lost his mind, and I wouldn't have been too surprised if he already had. "Wha-wh-w-WHAT! Are you crazy?" I asked him my voice cracking halfway through. Vlad chuckled and stared at me with his stormy grey eyes and shook his head "No my boy… I'm deadly serious, and if you won't fight me willingly, then I'll just have to force you into one" and with that comment Vlad phased into Plasmius and I dodged a really weak punch that he threw my way, the man was really getting old with punch after punch and me aimlessly dodging them.

"You're not even trying" I voiced and he grunted (A/N is it just me or did that sound wrong?) grabbing me by the collar and throwing me across the room to slam into the metal wall. I sat there on the round trying to regain my breath and I looked up to see Plasmius starting up an ecto blast and I knew that I would have to go ghost and get out of here. I started to stand up and while I was doing that I transformed and phased through the roof and flew through many rooms I looked back a couple of times to see that he wasn't chasing me and I finally saw blue sky and able to breathe fresh air. I was relieved until I felt a flow of electricity go up my arm and all I could comprehend was that I was falling.

**Vlad's POV**

I phased through the last wall that I saw Daniel go through and saw him floating his back facing me, I fired up my hand and shot at his arm with an ecto ray which caused him to phase back to human form resulting him to fall, I sighed and muttered under my breath "Stupid brat can't even fight me" I flew over to where he was and grabbed him by the arm and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

He looked up at me and stood up quickly, I transformed back to my human form and stared at him, slowly analysing him, he was stiff, weary, alert, confused and worried. I smirked at the boy and he narrowed his eyes at me, he transformed into Phantom and then he looked as if he was about to faint but he seemed to recover and then he went to shoot an ecto-ray but then he just stumbled and I walked over to him in five steps and I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside my house.

I threw Danny onto the couch and he held his head as if he had a headache, I hovered in the air and watched him with careful eyes, studying him. His hair fell into his eyes and his hands were covering his eyes and he was slightly shaking, he looked up at me and I felt a shiver go up my spine when his eyes met mine, they burned with passion and anger, but the confusion in them was far greater than any of the other emotions that showed, he was confused about something.

**Danny's POV**

I felt weird, when I was outside a moment ago I felt dizzy and as if someone was taking over me… I hope it wasn't a ghost. I felt confused when I looked up at Plasmius, I felt lust… and anger it was so weird to feel that towards him, it scared me and I felt a shiver go up my spin when his eyes met mine. He smirked and I struggled to breathe, my vision was going blurry and I heard someone whisper "Please let me out, let me be free, I'm begging you… I want him" I shook my head and my hands held my head while I fought the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

'Who was that?' I wondered and I felt a weird sensation as if someone was poking me all over, I saw a hand holding a glass of what I guessed was water, I knew it was Plasmius's hand and I took the water and drank it, I gave it back to Plasmius and I looked up at him my blood ran cold when I saw him devilishly smirk and wave his hand motioning 'bye bye' and my vision blacked out.

"_Danny… let me go" I looked around and saw that it was dark I saw a shadowy silhouette in front of me and I blinked numerous times and I looked at it again, it was… me but in ghost form._

"_Um… what do you mean 'let you go'?" I asked and he looked at me "I guess you don't know, I can tell by the way you're looking at me" He said and I continued to stare at him, he sighed and suddenly two couches appeared, one behind me and one behind him. I sat down and he mimicked me as if he was my mirror image and he sighed preparing himself to tell me what he knew "Well… when you had that accident in your parent's lab where you gained some ghost DNA, it was my DNA and now I'm stuck with you in your body, I'm being suppressed because I'm trapped with you in your body and whatever Vlad has done to you has somehow brought me out and I know for certain that we can't both stay in your body" I listened to what he said and I grew curious of something that he had said._

"_Why can't we both stay in my body?" I asked curiously and he gave me a roll of the eyes and mumbled something under his breath "Because Daniel… my emotions with your emotions won't go very well, my emotions are heightened and need to stay in a perfect balance, one little tip on the scale and it could prove fatal… to anyone around us and especially to you and me" he said sternly making me stare at him in fear, he looked tense. "… What are you going to do if you can't stay in my body then?" I asked not really wanting to ask him in fear that he may hit me or something, he looked up at me and I shivered under the intensity of his green glowing eyes, I suddenly knew how everyone else felt when I stared at them while I was angry._

"_We'll have to get some information, from Vlad unfortunately but I'm sure we will succeed" Phantom said bitterly while looking at me through his hair which gave him a frightening look. I nodded and stood up and the couch disappeared and Phantom also got up and his couch disappeared as well "So, what questions should I ask to start him off?" I asked my ghost half and he smiled and looked above him then straight at me. "Here's the plan, you somehow get him drunk… well drunk enough that he will spill the beans and ask him things like "What are you trying to do with me" etc." He said deviously and I nodded dumbly letting the plan sink in, he started walking towards me and he leant down near my ear and whispered "If its bad news for me, well let's just say enjoy your last days kid" I shivered from his breath that went down my neck and tickled my senses as well as from the fear wracking my body, he stood away from me and waved smiling like nothing happened I felt sleepy all of a sudden and I watched as my eyelids grew heavy and watched my ghost half disappear._

I woke up to see myself still on the couch and I looked around for Vlad to see that he wasn't there. I got up and realized that i was now in my human form and I walked around the medium wooden table near the couch and walked out the door into the hallway and I wondered where he might be in his home. I walked up the stairs and checked in every room up there to find no trace of him there, I came back downstairs and walked into random rooms until I saw a door that was slightly open and I went towards it and opened it quietly to find Vlad sitting on an expensive armchair drinking what I hoped to be alcohol. I walked in and his eyes darted to me and a smirk slowly appeared onto his features, I pushed the door a little so it wasn't as open as before and I stood a few feet away from him "So little badger, why are you here… I thought by now you would've escaped" he smirked at me and I shuddered at the affectionate nickname that he had given me, I sighed looking at the bottle reading the label that said 'wine', at least I don't have to worry about getting him drunk cause I'm pretty sure he already is.

"I want to ask you some questions, that's why I'm still here" I said calmly and he raised a brow at me, and I struggled to think of a suitable question, to be precise I was struggling with wording the questions. "I want to know what you're trying to… um, to achieve by releasing my ghost half" I asked as confident as I could so he knew that I was serious, he chuckled and shook his head and that was definitely not the response that I had been hoping for. "I'm not trying to release your ghost Daniel; I'm just trying to… bring it forth so to speak" He replied coolly and I tried hard to ignore his intense gaze "So, what is bringing my ghost forward supposed to accomplish?" I asked him impatiently and that smug smirk appeared back onto his features and I clenched and unclenched my fists waiting for his reply "You'll see" was all he said and I frowned trying to think of another question.

"What will happen if it does get brought forward?" I asked slowly fearing the answer; he looked up at me and broke out in laughter which made my arm twitch in annoyance but I waited for him to answer me impatiently. "My boy, it almost is" Vlad answered slyly and I growled slightly and he looked at his glass of wine and swirled it around then looked back up at me "Daniel, when your ghost is fully brought forward… he can and **will** take over your body, and your mind and soul will be kept locked away somewhere in your mind hidden" Vlad smirked at me and I felt that familiar sensation in the back of my head and I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall seven steps away.

"_Daniel, ask him if there's a possibility to share the body, between us both" I heard that all too familiar voice whisper to me demandingly. I saw him sitting on a table and it seemed that he was eager about something, or so his eyes showed "Are you excited about something?" I asked my ghost half and he just answered back with a coy grin and looked away from me. "Just ask it Fenton, Try and gather as much Information as you can please" he stared right into my eyes, the glowing green intensity burning through me and I broke out in a shiver or two, I nodded my head and he smiled and faded slowly before me._

I opened my eyes and stayed leaning against the cold purple wall I looked to Vlad and he was sipping his wine I decided I would ask now "Is it possible for us to share my body?" I asked him hurriedly and he froze then slowly looked up at me, I watched him visibly swallow the wine and I felt that strange fluttery feeling again but I ignored it and focused on hearing the answer. "…I'm not sure, but you definitely can't write it off as a possibility" He said thoughtfully and I sighed and asked my next question "What's the last step to bringing my ghost half to be fully released?" I asked Vlad and he smirked giving me a sideway glance before answering "That would be… whatever Phantom desires" I stared incredulously at him, it was such a simple task yet so complex at the same time.

"That's where you come in Daniel, you can contact your Ghost half and ask him" Vlad said gleefully knowing that he was so close to his goal. "No, I won't ask him I don't want my ghost controlling me!" I yelled at him filled with anger that he would think that I would submit to a task that would bring me my own impending doom "Such temper little badger, do calm down" Vlad said to me in a smug tone and I felt my body slightly shake from holding my anger to myself. "Anyway, I have other methods of finding out anyways" He said nonchalantly and I grew worried at his calm tone, I watched him closely as he put down his near empty glass on the table and got up slowly and turned towards me, he walked a slow pace and I straightened up against the wall so I didn't feel so vulnerable and he stood in front of me and our eyes met, analysing each other and he put his right hand on the wall and let it support him as he leant forward.

My eyes widened as I caught on to the lusty gaze he had and when he almost kissed my lips I pulled my head to the side at the last second and his lip intended kiss landed on my cheek, Vlad growled and I felt a sudden passion burst in me. I could feel it my ghost half, Phantom was fighting me. He was trying to take over, because he wanted… Vlad? Was that what he wanted, he wanted Vlad my arch-enemy? Oh god… I don't even go that way, my ghost half is gay where as I'm straight, how this could even happen I'm not sure?


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The feeling of having one's emotions heightened and mixed with someone else's can only be described as an overwhelming tidal wave mixed in with an earthquake, and that's how Danny and Phantom felt, their emotions fused together both trying to fight each other, was harder than they thought it would be, they knew each other's weaknesses and strengths, it's like playing chess but every move results in a stalemate where nothing happens to bring them forth or backwards, like time froze over.

"I will get what I want Daniel!" screamed Phantom who was glaring intently at said Teenager Daniel. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Danny who was also glaring at Phantom. 'You can't control me Fenton" Growled Phantom and Danny flinched at his tone and he shook his head defiantly and he clenched his fists holding in his anger and focusing it onto his words "I can and I will!" hissed Danny and Phantom looked incredulously at him and he gritted his teeth together, The thought of being controlled by Danny didn't appeal to Phantom.

"Don't say that" Phantom hissed and Danny grinned circling around him giving Phantom the chills, "So you don't like being controlled huh?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow and Phantom's reply was short "Not by you" and Danny laughed to himself silently and shook his head. "So if it was… say Vlad, you'd let him?" Danny looked over his shoulder to see Phantom's reaction, and it was what Danny had expected it to be "n-no" Phantom managed to say but the blush said otherwise and Danny knew this and decided to take advantage from this.

"You think he's sexy don't you? Tell me what's the one thing if given an opportunity that you would do to him?" Danny asked teasingly and even though he didn't care for details, he still couldn't let this opportunity to humiliate Phantom slip by. Phantom snapped his gaze up to Danny's smug blue eyes and the blush got even darker and Phantom's eyes half closed and his lust was revealed and it could be described in one word, Intense. "How about I show you?" grinned Phantom; he wasn't serious of course he just wanted to freak out his stupid 'human half' "Uh… I'm fine thanks" Danny said nervously and Phantom burst out laughing and Danny shot a look of scepticism at him and he snickered, his laugh dying down.

"'twas only joking my dear Danielle" Phantom chuckled and Danny was freaked out by Phantom's sudden mood swings and he just assured himself he was conked on the head one to many times. "Please let me have him Daniel" Phantom pleaded with sad green eyes and a strained whimper, Danny shook his head angrily not caring how the ghost half felt "No, there's no way you're getting him cause once you do you'll take over my body and I'll be lost forever in my own body" Danny yelled and Phantom snorted rolling his eyes and shook his head and backed away "You really think that I would do that, I wouldn't be able to live in your human era again especially now since it's even more demanding, no thank you" Phantom said shaking his hands in front of him gesturing 'No way' and Danny smiled nodding his head understandingly and chuckled amusedly.

"So if I let you have Vlad… you won't take over my body?" Danny asked unsure and Phantom nodded hesitantly and Danny cocked a brow up at him and he sighed "Well, I would take over when you go ghost" Phantom said with his head hanging down and awaited Danny's answer. "How can I trust you?" Danny asked and Phantom looked up at him and stared right into Danny's ice blue eyes and didn't look away through the whole sentence "Then you will just have to trust me" Phantom whispered quietly and Danny shivered from the intense eyes. "The answers still no" Danny said after a minute of uncomfortable silence and Phantom huffed and kicked Danny who yelped and grabbed his injured leg and hopped like a maniac then glared at Phantom "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Screamed Danny and Phantom just laughed and disappeared into thin air "Get back here you bastard" Danny yelled and gave up after two minutes.

**Danny's POV**

I refocused on Vlad standing in front of me who was looking at me strangely "What?" I asked him cautiously and he smirked "Nothing, just when you're fighting with Phantom inside you, you tend to space out, close your eyes or pass out" Vlad mused and I noticed that he was right. Vlad moved away from me and I felt better now that I didn't have him breathing down my neck stealing my air and personal space. I watched as Vlad sat back down in his armchair and I was about to ask why he kissed me but then my cell phone started ringing and I groaned and retrieved it from my back jeans pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said tiredly and I heard a familiar female's voice and I quickly cheered up "Hey Sam, what's up?" and I waited for her to reply, apparently her and Tuck want to know if I'm alright and want to hang out "Uh… sure where are we chilling?" I asked unsure and looked to Vlad who didn't seem to react to what I was saying, once Sam told me where we were going which was her house I said I'd be there and hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked over to Vlad "I'm going now" I said to Vlad and he looked at me and pain was written all over his expression and he nodded curtly "Have fun little badger" and with that I Phased and flew over to Sam's.

**At Sam's house**

I walked through Sam's open bedroom door and I saw Tucker occupying himself going through a varied selection of video games and Sam looked like she was halfway through pacing when she saw me. "Danny I can explain" Sam rushed towards me and I held up my hands to stop her and she stood there like a statue staring at me and I shook my head "Sam, you don't have anything to explain" I told her with a forced smile and she looked and me curiously and moved her mouth to say 'but' and explain for who knows what reason but I stopped and she sighed and gave up trying to reason what had happened.

I walked over to Tucker and looked over his shoulder at the game he was reading, it didn't look that bad it was some racing game for the Xbox 360. "Think we should play this one?" Tuck asked me and I shrugged and he got up and we went into the game room.

After about two hours of Sam kicking our ass in her purple ride we gave up and decided to go eat something. "So… what do you guys want? We've got chips, soda, lollies, a variety of cakes" and we listened to Sam as she listed an amount of appealing food, my stomach growled when she mentioned chocolate frosted cake and I had a piece of that while tucker of course had a steak burger and Sam had chicken salad.

We all finished me being the first since I didn't have to cook mine, and Sam suggested playing 20 questions. "Can we make it 21 questions so it's even?" asked Tuck and Sam nodded, we headed back up to her room and I sat down on the floor while Sam laid down on her bed and Tuck sat against the wall closest to the door.

"Okay, I'll go first um… Tucker if you had the chance to go out with the hottest girl in school or have every upgrade that has ever been created, which would you choose" Sam asked giggling as Tuck made his classic thinking face. "I guess… the girl…" me and Sam looked at each other aghast until Tucker started cracking up laughing and I swear he wiped a tear of laughter away. "I'm just kidding guys" Tucker managed to say after he calmed down and caught some of his breath.

We sighed in relief as he said he'd have the upgrades. "Your turn Danny" Tucker said looking at me and I hurriedly found a question to ask "Sam. Uh… who's hotter? Dash, Tuck, me, Elliot or… Kwan?" I asked randomly and she had a slight blush creep on to her cheeks and thought over it for a few minutes. "Probably… you, no offense Tuck" she said as she looked over to our geeky friend.

"Awe, thanks" I said in a girly voice and my two best friends burst out laughing at my attempt of stars voice. "She-she totally sounds like that" Tucker gasped rolling around on the floor holding his stomach and a smile slipped on to my features. "Ok ok, my turn" Tucker announced and we waited for him to calm down "Uh… Danny. Who would you hook up with?" Tucker asked and I thought about it, and came up with someone "Um… maybe Valerie?" I said unsure and Sam sat up and stared at me. "Her? I thought you got over her?" Sam asked with slight hurt showing on her features "I am, but it's just a hook up, I wouldn't actually have anything serious with someone I'm just hooking up with" I said trying to reword what I was thinking since it didn't sound quite right to me. Sam nodded and I thought I saw her smile faintly "I understand, that makes a lot of sense" Sam said in her philosophical voice nodding.

**Many pointless questions later…**

"Last question, Sam. Who do you like?" Tucker asked her and she smiled like the chestchire cat and it was really comical, I chuckled and she looked at both of us before answering "His names Noah, he's that new kid from 2 months ago" we nodded and she still had that comical smile on but I was too distracted by the churning feeling in my stomach and I swore I could hear laughing echoing in my head, but it wasn't my laugh or neither of my best friends laughs, so I just shrugged it off.

"Okay I should be going now guys" I said to Sam and Tucker who nodded and were still smiling ridiculously from the last question. I waved goodbye to them and I looked at Sam's clock showing that it was 5:37 before I exited and phased, flying home.

**Some fun flying moments later…**

I flew in to my room and phased back, I looked around my room to see that it had been tidied up and the glass window now fixed. I walked around the house wondering if my sister was home but it seemed she went out somewhere, the little white note on the fridge confirming it. _"Danny._

_Went to hospital to see mum, and don't break anything else._

_Love Jazz."_

I read aloud and sighed finding a chocolate chip cookie and munching on it. I wonder when dad's funeral would be… I still couldn't believe he had died, I'm still very shocked and I knew I should be really upset and crying and stuff but… with all this drama concerning my ghost half, I'm sorta becoming numbed to it since his emotions are stronger than mine and he didn't care about my dad so they're overpowering me.

I went up to my room and pulled out a pair of red boxers and a t-shirt and threw them onto my bed and headed towards the bathroom, I checked that my towel was in there and I turned the shower on. While I waited for it to quickly heat up I stripped myself of the clothes I wore and got in.

**Many perverted shower thoughts later…**

I came back into my room with my towel wrapped around my waist and I put on my shirt then my boxers and I went and hung my unneeded towel in the bathroom and I slipped into bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking over Sam's answer, she thought I was hot but yet unfortunately she likes that stupid new kid, I closed my eyes and rid myself of the negative unpleasant thoughts and I let the feeling of weariness and pain fade away as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Danny, so glad you made it" a bitter voice had said directed towards me and I looked around to see a mirror with a spotlight focusing in on it, the surroundings all black and navy blue. I walked towards the mirror and I stepped into the spotlight, the light surrounding me and I looked up into the mirror and I stepped back a gasp escaping my mouth._

"_Surprised Daniel? It's only me" Phantom said all with an evil smirk and something showing in his eyes which made me shiver. I outstretched my arm to touch the mirror "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Phantom said with a scowl set on his features and my hand about a centimetre away, I pulled it back and the way Phantom was looking at me, it was seriously scaring the fuck out of me._

"_I don't like what you're playing at" Phantom said seriously to me and I raised my eyebrow to show I wasn't following "… of course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about as always" hissed Phantom and I gave him a weird look of being offended and he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Daniel, I know you have feelings for Sam, more than being friends' feelings" Phantom said angrily that scowl still there._

"_Danny, I don't like that you can have her and I can't have him, seems pretty unfair… so how bout I make it even hmm?" Phantom smiled deviously a smug tone hanging in his voice and I glared at him, his image hovering in the mirror with his arms crossed. "You wouldn't dare" I told him and his face took on the pure image of arrogance, and that stupid smirk hadn't disappeared "Try me Daniel, try me..." Phantom dared and his smirk turned into an intimidating grin._

"_What are you going to do huh?" I found myself yelling at Phantom and he laughed which didn't help my anger "What's so funny!" I once again yelled and he continued laughing at me. _

_**I was so furious that I didn't really think of the consequences that my actions would bring…**_

_**I punched the mirror and watched the shards go everywhere around me, some pierced my skin and left bloody scratches, but I wasn't focusing on that... I was focusing on a really, really pissed off ghost… Phantom.**_

"_Daniel… you have no idea what you've just done, do you?" Phantom said slowly and calmly, that was never a good sign I shook my head and he closed his eyes which were crimson red at the moment and was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Daniel, that was an enchanted mirror… it kept you in control, but now I'm in control" when Phantom had said that he was in control I started shaking out of fear, I didn't want to think about what Phantom might do to me and my family and friends._

"_Relax Daniel, I'm only in control of the ghost half while you are pushed backwards from it, only far enough to not be able to control, but you'll still feel what I feel just like I do when your human" Phantom informed me and I stood still not blinking just staring at him as if he were foreign. "Let's make a deal…" Phantom suggested and I still stared at him stupidly "Okay, how about if I get what I want, you can have what you want… sound good? No catches" Phantom assured me and I nodded slowly agreeing so he didn't do anything to me._

"_Good boy Daniel" Phantom cooed and he set himself on the floor, he started walking backwards slowly and he looked down to the shards on the floor, I followed his gaze and I could see them disintegrating into plumes of sparkly green smoke and as I looked up my eyes met his devious green ones and before I could comprehend it, Phantom had jumped and came straight at me._

_I staggered back and I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and I closed my eyes trying to fight the pain I felt throughout my body. It burned and I clenched my fists and I opened my eyes and before the last shard of mirror disappeared, I saw that I had glowing green eyes and I fell to the ground in agony before passing out._

**Phantom's POV**

I did it, I finally got some control over his body I knew I would anyway, Daniel's to naive to see my plan and he fell for it. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in his bed; I got up and turned intangible to see if his pesky sister was home. I flew around the house for a minute and found her sleeping quietly in her room I flew out of the house and only had one thought on my mind, to go and see Vlad.

**So much more pointless flying later…**

I arrived at Vlad's mansion and phased inside, I didn't like his packer's décor and tried my best to ignore it. I flew around the many rooms trying to find him, I flew into what I think was the lounge room to see him sitting on the couch still drinking that god awful wine, seriously I didn't understand how anyone could drink that stuff.

I floated to the ground and my wisp became feet, I walked quietly over to him I saw that his eyes were closed and I didn't know if he was asleep or just resting his eyes either way I don't think he knew that I was there. I stood in front of him and I took the near empty bottle of wine from his hand which was very slack and placed the bottle on the table behind me.

I leaned down over him and kissed the man's lips and he groaned shifting slightly, I stood back up and the old man's eyes fluttered open drunkenly. "Daniel, what are you doing here?" Vlad asked me with surprisingly no slurring; he must be good at holding his liquor because I don't think it's really affected him… much. "I'm not Daniel Vlad, its Phantom" I grinned widely when he alertly sat up and rubbed his eyes then looking at me surprised "You, how… how did you manage to take control?" he asked me and I scoffed and folded my arms in front of me looking to the doorway then back at him. "I'm not naïve like a certain human, I know quite a lot about the ghost zone and its residents, and most importantly the items that are hidden in it" I smirked at the old man who leaned back into the couch and was obviously thinking it through his drunken mind.

"So… what did you use then?" I looked at him as if he were the stupidest man on the planet, which I really did feel he was sometimes, surely he would've guessed it by now… "I used the mirror of course" I said to him as if he were a little child solving a maths problem, Vlad nodded his head slowly and I watched him carefully as he stared up at me. "So Phantom, what brings you here?" I looked at him smugly and I knew that there was a slight glint in my eye as Vlad's eyes widened and he unconsciously shaking his head slightly from side to side.

I smirked and nodded coming closer to him and he pushed himself back further into the couch which was hopeless and I leant forward putting my arms, one on each side of his head on the couch and I was about 10 centimetres away from his face. I looked from his lips to his eyes and I saw my reflection in his eyes sparkle at me, I had a seductive look to my eyes and my confident smirk still featured on my lips.

I leant closer and kissed him which only lasted about 15 seconds before he phased through the couch and I looked up at him to see he had transformed into Plasmius and I got up from my position and looked at him, he had that serious face on him but I knew he was just masking his lust because I certainly didn't miss that look in his eyes, like I had told him I wasn't naïve like a certain teenager.

"Awe what's wrong Vlad… I thought you would appreciate a ghost, especially one that is similar to Daniel to lust after you" I teased and he scowled at me but still with a glint of lust hidden in his eyes. I phased through the couch and walked up to him slowly, I didn't like the fact that he was a head taller than me leaving me levelled with his chin, I looked at his eyes and marvelled in the colour of them and started to slowly circle the man, he shifted uncomfortably and when I came to face him again, I grabbed his suit and kissed him forcefully and he stumbled back causing me to smirk.

I put my right foot out behind his and successfully managed to trip him causing him to fall onto the floor and I took advantage of it and straddled him, surprisingly we hadn't even broken the kiss and better yet we're both in ghost form so we don't have to breathe, except Vlad is a halfa and it is a reflex for him to breathe. "Turn human" I demanded forcefully and he looked up at me and complied and I smiled slightly and started to undo his shirt when he struggled beneath me causing some friction against my area and his waist and I let out a quite moan.

I ran my hands down his chest and abdomen when I had finished unbuttoning his shirt, I let my hand brush lightly against his sensitive skin and he bit his lip trying to keep in his sounds and I smirked and leaned down to his ear "Don't hold back Vlad, I want to hear you" I whispered huskily in his ear and I heard a satisfactory grunt from him. I could feel how his blood pumped quickly causing me to grin victoriously; I liked knowing that I was causing this devious man such pleasure and discomfort.

I got up off of him and balanced on my knees and I grabbed Vlad by his shoulders and turned him around so that his back was facing me and I smirked into his neck, I slowly let my hand slide up his toned body and started teasing his sensitive nipples and I heard him give a quite moan and I nipped at his neck and then I had an idea hit me and I smiled deviously and I pushed him down onto the carpet face first and I kept him down by pressing my palm to his back. I let my hand guide itself to his pants and I slipped my hand in to his boxers and started to tease his eager manhood.

It didn't take that long about 15 minutes before he came and I licked my finger smugly, Vlad was still panting heavily and I decided I had to say it just to see his reaction. "Well… that was fast" and I received a satisfactory growl and I quietly laughed to myself.

I wonder how long I'll be around, hopefully long enough to play a little game, and I grinned menacingly at the idea.


End file.
